Major Fred C. Dobbs (TV series episode)
Major Fred C. Dobbs was episode 22 of the first season of the TV series M*A*S*H, also the 22nd overall episode of the series. Written by Sid Dorfman, and directed by Don Weis, it originally aired on CBS-TV on March 11, 1973. Synopsis After another Hawkeye and Trapper scheme to get rid of Frank, he finally demands a transfer with Hot Lips following suit. However, the scheming pair realize they will be doing double duties until a replacement is found. Not wishing to do extra work, they convince Frank to stay by claiming they have found a fortune of gold at the camp. Full episode summary After witnessing Frank's berating of nurse Ginger Bayliss for no reason, Hawkeye and Trapper console Ginger and set Frank up for one of their "getting even" pranks. This latest scheme succeeds where no other one has as Frank finally demands that he be transferred to another unit. But when another prank embarrasses both Frank and Margaret over the P.A. system, she also demands a transfer. Hawkeye and Trapper are glad to be rid of the pair at first, but then learn that they will have to work double shifts until replacements arrive. To trick Frank into staying, the two surgeons lead him to believe that large deposits of gold can be found near the camp with the help of a gold filling from the dentist's tent. Frank's greed gets the better of him, and he withdraws his transfer request, after which Hawkeye and Trapper humiliate him again in front of Margaret by letting him find gold-painted rocks and driving past him in a jeep painted gold. Later after surgery, Hawkeye and Trapper try to apologize to Frank for humiliating him--again--but then Hawkeye ruins the moment by embracing Frank and giving him a big kiss, much to Margaret's annoyance. Research notes/Fun facts *The title of this episode is a reference to the John Huston film The Treasure of the Sierra Madre ''(1948), in which Fred C. Dobbs (played by Humphrey Bogart) becomes consumed with greed, a weakness that Hawkeye and Trapper exploit in order to keep Frank from actually leaving. The episode does not actually feature a character named Major Fred C. Dobbs. *The plot device of Radar planting a microphone in Margaret's tent, and embarrassing her and Frank by broadcasting them over the camp PA system, is reminiscent of a sequence from the original ''MASH film. *Hawkeye makes a reference to his favorite soap opera, "Just Plain MacArthur," a reference to a real radio soap from the Golden Age called Just Plain Bill. *This was the last of the episodes to have the "jazzier" version of the theme. *Among those involved in the making of M*A*S*H, this is often considered to be the worst episode, centering as it does on Hawkeye and Trapper trying to keep Majs. Burns and Houlihan at the 4077th.Wittebols, p. 24 Alan Alda mentions this as a low point, an episode which they wished they didn't have to do because the idea didn't work.“Alda's Favorite 'M*A*S*H' Episodes,” CNN.com, last modified October 6, 2005, URL. * A great remark by Hawkeye {Left out of the remastered version}: **HAwkeye : The three great emotions are Greed...Fear...and Greed...Frank Burns is crazy about money...he married for money...he became a doctor for money...if there was money in dying...he'd throw himself under a truck Guests stars/Recurring cast *Odessa Cleveland as Lieutenant Ginger Bayliss *Harvey J. Goldenberg as Doctor Kaplan References Category:Season 1 episodes